Careful Distances
by Itinerant Poet
Summary: Ade & Gia - a delicate dance around the school as the two girls try and sort out their feelings-- Please R&R M rating for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna and Gia

90210

Author: Itinerant Poet

Title: Careful Distance (1/?)

Blurb: a delicate dance around the school as the two girls try and sort out their feelings

Rating:

Gia

She couldn't remember the last time that seeing the dark haired girl hadn't made her stomach flip and her face turn the colour of her own hair. She was meant to be the confident one, the one who didn't hide who she was for anyone. But right now, all she really wanted to do was wrap her royal blue cardigan around her body and lose herself in a daydream. And this was definitely not something that _she_ did.

Instead, she decided to curl up on a wall in the courtyard and lose herself in her writing, this at least had no connections to the dark haired girl who only days ago had been her sidekick, the addition to all of the good moments that the last few weeks had offered her. That all changed when she'd got so sick of hearing _his_ name that she blew it. Ruined everything, and lost her best friend. Feelings were just too complicated she decided; just too much hassle.

After an hour of solid writing she'd managed to calm her heartbeat down to a slow rhythmic pattern and she felt confident that her knees wouldn't just give in upon first contact with the floor. '_This', _she thought, '_was definite progress.' _Moving from her hideout she merged into the crowd destined for her next class. Subconsciously she sought out the deep brown eyes of her friend, however damaged their friendship was right now, those eyes would calm her down, and if she got close enough, maybe she could even ask that they forget the events of last week completely.

Adjusting her satchel so if didn't threaten to slip off her shoulder she looked up, and at this point her heart almost stopped, then began to beat dramatically fast. '_Ade.'_ She thought. Their eyes met and at that moment she poured every emotion she had been feeling for the passed few days into that one look. Trying to portray how sorry she was, and how much she missed her friend.

Adrianna

In the only second that she had torn her eyes away from the intricate tiling pattern on the corridor floor she found the one pair of eyes that she'd been avoiding. Framed by the burst of red hair she couldn't help but admire the porcelain skin and sparkling eyes of her friend. That was where the problem started. She was her _friend_. And she was a _she_.

She wasn't sure quite how long she had been starring at her, it was like a magnet, connecting their eyes across the hallway, it had felt like a lifetime but she knew from the hustle and bustle around her that it can't have been long. She could feel her heartbeat begin to dance in her chest and she knew that if she let herself stay there for any longer her heart might just combust and she would turn into this charred pile of ash on the floor_. 'How does someone do this to me?'_ She thought.

As if pulling the heaviest weight in the entire world she managed to pull her eyes away, losing the full force of the magnet she was able to turn away and blend into the crowds that jostled and bustled around her. She allowed herself one last glance behind and saw the hurt dance across Gia's eyes. A hollow empty pain joined the thudding of her heartbeat as she saw the pain in her eyes, she wanted to reach out and make things better, but her feet carried her away, into the second left stall of the girl's bathroom where she tucked her feet up under herself and rested her chin on her hands. This was not going to be easy. Surely if she just walked the other way for a while they could both forget and she could just have her friend back.

'_God I could do with a drink'_ She thought to herself.

"This is so not happening" She said out loud, hoping that by voicing it, the past few days thoughts and feelings would suddenly become a distant dream.

"Ade, that you?" Silver asked, she'd jumped a little as she'd heard her friend's voice coming out of the stall. The bathroom had seemed deserted as she'd snuck inside to catch her breath. She couldn't decide if she was stalking, or avoiding Teddy and she needed a little bit of space to gather her self.

"I could have sworn this place was empty" Silver continued, straightening her dress a little as she gained her composure, she was still a little unsure about just how much she should share with her friend, so instead she walked over to the stall door and gently knocked.

"Hey Silver, Hiding out too then?" Ade laughed nervously, even through the door she could feel Silver's eyes burning her skin, friendly concern, but still not a conversation she was ready to have.

"Yeah, just a little bit too much boy out there for me today" She laughed, realising just quite how strange that sounded.

Ade laughed, properly, for the first time in a few days.

"You never change do you Sil, always about the boy".

Silver curtsied, "I like to be the one solid in this ever changing world we live in, and look, I am definitely not as bad as Naomi, she's like a dog on heat, constantly!"

They both laughed, and Ade let the stall door swing gently open so she could see Silver, and she could see her, curled up on the toilet lid.

"Can I not tell you just yet, can I just sort my head out first Sil?" Ade quietly asked after the laughter has subsided.

"Of course, are you ok though, you can answer that one…?" Silvers face creased in concern for her friend.

Ade pulled her left leg closer into herself, wrapping her body into a tight little ball before looking up at her friend, her eyes glistening with possible tears and her arms tensed as they tried to curl up tighter.

"In the grand scheme of things, yeah, I'm fine, no drink, no drugs, just a lot going on, in here" Ade explained as she gently tapped her forehead.

Gia

As she saw Adrianna turn and walk in the opposite direction, she felt her whole body sink, her heart felt like it had suddenly decamped to her pelvis and the rest of her body felt hollow, though strangely heavy and leaden. Using her right arm to hold herself up against the lockers she took a few deep breathes and tried to let the focus return, she did after all have a class to get to.

The hour of English, usually such a high point in her day, passed with no notable events, the notes from the session had made it onto the page of her notebook, but she wasn't even sure what she'd written.

She shut her notebook and quickly shoved it into her satchel, carelessly letting the pens follow without their lids, she wanted to go and hide in the Blaze office, Ade couldn't follow her there, and there were enough distractions to keep her mind busy for the rest of the afternoon.

Once happily ensconced in the Blaze office, she drafted a sms message to Adrianna, writing, and re-writing the same sentence over and over until she took a big breath and just hit 'send'.

_If I told you I take back everything, will you not turn and walk away next time… G x_

Adrianna

It took her a few moments to find her phone in amongst her make up and books, she knew it wouldn't be important so she just aimlessly rummaged as the contents of her bag spilled out onto her lap and the couch. She'd found herself a small corner of the school to do some quiet work (and contemplation) so she knew the message was probably just Silver checking up on her.

Flicking open her phone she read the message Gia had sent, after reading it a number of times, her heart felt like it was being pulled in countless direction, and she found she couldn't quite breathe. _'Does this mean that she didn't mean it, can she really just take it back like that?' _A thousand questioned blasted through her mind, each one more complicated to answer than the one before.

_I miss you… A x_

That was all she could manage to type before the tears and fear that had been threatening to engulf her, caught up with her and she was left, curled into the corner of the couch, letting each lonesome tear drip drop down her face.

**END of Part I - Please R&R - next chapter will come when a few reviews do... :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Adrianna and Gia from 90210

**Author:** Itinerant Poet

**Title:** Careful Distance (2/?)

**Blurb:** a delicate dance around the school as the two girls try and sort out their feelings

**Rating:** M (for possible content later)

_If I told you I take back everything, will you not turn and walk away next time… G x_

_I miss you… A x_

**Part Two **

**Ade**

It had been a fitful night's sleep and Adrianna had managed to toss and turn so much that her bed sheets were now twisted and crumpled on the floor. The red head had been playing on her mind again, and the recurrence throughout the night was a scene of Gia trying to walk towards her, only to be turned away by an invisible wall.

"How did it get to this?" She asked the empty bedroom, twisting her feet in the last drapes of sheet that had clung to the edge of her bed.

**Gia**

She didn't managed to get much sleep that night, replaying the message she sent to Ade, and letting her heart jump a little as she re-read the reply she'd received. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous at the thought of having to pretend that she didn't have feelings for the dark haired girl. She'd only offered to take back what she said because she missed her company. The pain she'd felt stabbing her heart as she watched Ade turn and walk away from her in the school hall earlier that day had burned so badly that she'd struggled for the rest of the day to even stand straight.

Her alarm clock buzzed across her bedside dresser, its pre-emptive warning of the day to come, came hours after she had resigned herself to stare at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the paintwork above. '_It at least gives me the excuse to get up now'_ she thought to herself, and levered herself out of her bed. She checked that her phone was still within signal and with enough battery to last the day, just in case Ade decided to call. Sighing a little at the blank screen in front of her, she threw the phone on the bed and grabbed her bright orange towel.

The water from the scalding shower cascaded down her body, red stripes started to appear across her skin where the water had grazed her. She spent the next 20 minutes enjoying the pounding of the water across her scalp, it allowed her to almost forget the gentle simmer of desire that crept through her body at the thought of Adrianna, and instead it allowed her to find some courage for the day ahead.

**Ade**

A gentle knock on her door woke her from her gentle sleep; she had let her alarm be ceased by a swing with her arm as she had finally managed to get some sleep.

"Adrianna, if you're not awake yet, you need to be, you'll be late for school" a gentle voice slipped through the door and woke her enough to utter a reply.

She managed to pull her aching legs from the sheets and sit up, her tee-shirt draped across her torso at a perpendicular angle, exposing her hips and the top of her shorts. She spotted a number of books piled up on her bedside and sighed, '_Today is a busy day, and I have history with Navid,' _she thought. Since her feelings for Gia had appeared she had been avoiding Navid, his ability to look at her and cover her in guilt had made spending any time with him unbearable.

Instead of showering and spending the next hour getting ready for the day ahead she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and started with her make up. '_If I don't stand out today, and avoid a few key people I could get away with today passing like a blur,'_ she thought. Her make up was subtle but she knew that it made her eyes sparkle in just the right way, and the clothes she had picked out were not striking enough to compete with Naomi but they hugged her body and draped in just the right place. Without knowing it, her outfit for the day had turned into the clothes she knew that Gia had commented on before, and her make up, for all its subtleties was exactly how Gia liked it. She'd commented a few weeks before on how naturally beautiful Adrianna was and it was with this subconsciously running through her mind that had guided her decision.

Collecting all her books and notes for the day she left her room and traipsed down the stairs to the kitchen. Luckily no one was sat at the table and she could quickly drain the lonely glass of juice that had been left out for her. She balanced an apple on top of her pile of books and lightly danced out of the house and down towards her car. Her light steps masked the heaviness that she felt inside. It was hard enough dealing with her ex boyfriend let alone a girl who had mixed her stomach up so much that at some points it resembled a concrete mixer normally found on the highway.

**Gia**

She already knew that she would float through the day with little regard to the content, a Blaze meeting was scheduled for the end of the day, but the thought of having to come face to face with Navid, and consequently the thoughts of Ade, made her stomach turn. Her books were already packed in her satchel and she found no more ways to prolong leaving the house. Her shoes seemed to make a deafening loud slap against the tiled floor in the hallway but she managed to creep passed all of the doors and go unnoticed out of the house. Her hair, although clean and dried was still drastically under-managed and she knew she would be criticised, if not for the hair at least for the dark bags under her eyes and the concern that was etched within them.

The door gently slammed behind her and she let out a sigh, taking in a deep breath she scolded herself for letting this all get on top of her. She was after all, much calmer that this she told herself sternly. _'One girl does not have this power over me,'_ as she let herself into the van and pilled her bag onto the passenger seat.

The drive to school seemed so uneventful that she half expected something dramatic to happen, a giraffe walking down the road or something. Any kind of sign that the world wasn't just carrying on regardless; she needed some kind of recognition for the tumble of emotions she was currently feeling.

As the van pulled into her parking space across the lot from the school she spotted a familiar car, parked politely under the tree, hidden almost, unless you were looking for it. She hadn't realised that she automatically scanned for the car, her eyes trained to search it out. Finding it empty of its owner she let out the breath that she had been holding, '_Shit man',_ she thought, she hadn't even made it onto the school grounds yet and already she was ready to turn around.

**Ade**

The roads into school had seems empty to her, although the drive had taken the normal amount of time. Her parking space, hidden half under the shade of a tree, was empty and she pulled her car tightly into the space. When she got out of the car she glanced around the lot and noticed that the van wasn't in its normal space. She let out a sigh and hitched her bag over her shoulder. The wiehgt of the books pulled at her shoulder so much that she had to support the underneath of her bag in such an awkward fashion that she could only really focus on the floor as she made her way to her locker. She could make out the traditional yelps and whoops from the rest of the school, and the sound became almost a melody to her on her walk to her locker.

**Gia**

Catching a glimpse of the brunette ahead of her, struggling with her bag she felt a pang attack her heart. She desperately wanted to rush over to her and help her carry her bag, but instead she hung back and watched as she shuffled through the corridor. Her feet seemed to move without her minds say so, and it was after a moment or two that she found herself just meters away from Ade. She could still smell the slight air of her fragrance that she had dispersed as she'd walked through the corridor; it sent her stomach flipping and twisting around as if suddenly caught in a whirlwind.

At that moment Ade turned from her locker and she found that she was suddenly struck dumb, a quiet calm descended over her and she let a small smile play over her lips.

"Hi" Ade whispered, twisting her hands together and looking everywhere but at Gia.

"Hi" Gia replied, leaning her body against the wall and dropping her satchel by her feet on the floor.


End file.
